


A Hunters Angel

by BrightBoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Gabriel are Hunters, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just going with it, M/M, Multi, Stripper AU, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, angels strip, i have no idea what i am doing, reverse au, sam and dean are angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBoy/pseuds/BrightBoy
Summary: Gabriel finds the perfect way to get Castiel to his first strip club the two brothers find themselves on the road to a club where patrons and the dancers have started to go missing. Upon poking around and asking questions Gabriel finds himself entranced by one of the dancers, a tall brunette that goes by Sam. His very flustered brother who has been asking questions finds himself entranced by the dancers older brother Dean. Eventually teaming up Gabe and Cas will learn the origins of Sam and Dean and realize that their claim of being angels wasn't a lie but in fact very true, but they won't find that out until much later.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	A Hunters Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this was just a random idea I bounced around for a bit before deciding to go ahead with it. Sorry the first chapter is a bit wonky, but I do hope you enjoy!

"C’mon Cassie it’ll be fun.” Gabriel said as he showed the article to his brother who seemed unenthused. 

“You just want to go because it deals with disappearances from a strip club Gabe.” Castiel deadpanned and looked up from his computer. “Anything particularly suspicious about these disappearances?” 

Gabriel looked back over the article, “just says they are all around the same age and never make it to their cars. So, might be something worth looking into, plus it will be the first time you get to go to a club.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “fine, we’ll go and scope it out. However, if there are no signs of negative activity we are out of there.” 

“Fine, I promise. If we don’t detect anything then we’ll leave and come back to the bunker okay?” Gabe stated as a compromise. 

“Fine,” Castiel grumbled out and closed his laptop, he went to his room to pack a bag just in case this did turn into a hunt. “I’m guessing the plan is to go in talk to the owners and dancers, see if they’ve seen anything?” Castiel pulled on a plain white tee, a blue plaid button down, and some jeans. 

Gabriel put on his signature dark red button down and drab green jacket, a pair of dark jeans and dark tan boots pulled together the look for the eldest brother. Slicking his hair back he smirked and winked at himself in the mirror before grabbing his duffle bag and heading to the garage. Uncovering his car, he whistled as the black 1967 Pontiac LeMans was uncovered. “Ready for a road-trip baby girl?” 

“Gabe it’s just a car.” 

“You take that back!” Gabe said with a shocked face, “she is more than just a car!” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat. “Come on, we should get going if you want to make it there before the club opens, that way you can get your questioning in. Better to ask when the place isn’t booming with music.” 

“That’s part of the fun though Cas,” Gabriel said as he started the car up and drove out of the garage. “Need some distraction while we poke around just in case something or someone is eavesdropping.” 

Cas grumbled but nodded in agreement, Gabriel had a point and who was he to say no to that kind of logic? Pulling out his phone he looked up the current cases around the club, well known as Pitchers the strip club had fallen on uneasy times as patrons and dancers alike were going missing, seeming to disappear out of nowhere. “The last reported kidnapping was last night and it seems they’ve been getting more frequent as the weeks have gone on, if it is a creature it is becoming cockier about being out in the open and snatching people.” 

“Could be a horde of vampires, you knew they get a big for their breeches when their numbers grow. Could be a new group. Could also be some ghouls who decided to change their feeding pattern and got ballsy when they saw some drunk people wobbling about.” Gabe was going through a list of things out loud as they headed towards the club. Half way through the drive Gabe switched on the radio and turned it up when he heard “Heat of the Moment” by Asia played. He couldn’t but to belt out the tune until the song faded out. 

Three hours later Gabriel was practically bouncing as he saw the neon sign for Pitchers. “Oh, look Cassie we’re here!” Cas was sure if there were nothing to stop him, he would have exploded from excitement. 

Castiel groaned and sank back some into the red leather of the passenger seat. “Couldn’t I just wait at like a hotel or something?” He sighed, and looked at the bright sign above the establishment. It wasn’t that Cas was opposed to a strip club it’s just he has never been and knew it would be an awkward time especially when he knew Gabriel would flirt with anyone in sight as soon as they stepped into the establishment, and anyone was game. 

“Come on Cas, you’re my back up. I need you.” Gabriel said and nudged him, “now let's go in and ask if anyone has seen anything strange.” Gabriel got out of the car and stretched before making his way across the gravel lot and towards the strip club with Castiel in tow. As he walked in, he whistled and looked around. This was definitely feeling the vibe as his eyes wandered over muscular builds. “Oh, I am going to have so much fun!” As he went to go off, he felt someone yank him back. 

“The job, Gabe. We are here to do a job not ogle half naked men,” Castiel grumbled. 

Gabriel pouted and sighed, “fine we’ll go and ask questions, but after we solve this I’m coming back and sitting my happy ass right next to that stage.” 

The brothers walked around talking to a few of the staff before the place opened, all of them had said the same thing. Seeing the people leave and meeting up with a man with short blonde hair and then disappearing. As Castiel was questioning the next staff member one of the dancers caught Gabriel's attention and he zoned out from the conversation completely. 

“Ladies and Gentleman introducing one of the angels of heaven, put your hands together for Sam!” Gabriel was sure he had died and went to heaven in that moment. The dancer was handsome, tall, and oh my god muscles so tight that he could totally bounce a quarter off of them, not that he would do that. Gabriel couldn’t help but start to wander away from Cas and towards the dancer. 

Sam was good at what he did and he knew it. He smiled as he had barely stepped foot on the stage and money was being tossed at him. Normally an angel wouldn’t take up this type of job but Dean had convinced him into doing so. Wrapping a leg around the pole, Sam soon let himself glide around it with ease. Another smile breaking his face as people cheered, he was rather graceful even for a man of his height, oh boy was Gabriel hooked. Sam took notice of the light golden-haired man immediately and decided to make this a bit more fun. Dropping to the ground Sam began crawling towards Gabriel. 

Gabriel raised a brow and smirked, “oh my, aren’t you a looker.” 

Sam chuckled and smirked, “aren’t you charming?” 

“Only towards something sweet as yourself,” Gabriel gave Sam a grin, “mind if I get some time with you, ask you a few questions?” He only asked because he could feel his brother’s stare burning a hole in his head since it did look like he was flirting. 

“What are you a cop?” Sam asked as he stood up and crossed his arms, he wasn’t too worried about the slightly disappointed noises around him as they announced a new dancer to the stage. 

“Kind of,” Gabriel said as he looked Sam up and down. 

Castiel soon walked up next to Gabriel, “Gabe, I don’t think talking to a dancer would be of impor-” His attention was soon caught by another dancer named Dean. Piercing blue eyes locked on to the man with faux black angel wings. Just like the man standing in front of Gabriel, this dancer was just as built and definitely knew how to get attention as he dropped to the floor and began making motions as if he were having sex. 

“You alright there Cassie?” Gabriel asked and chuckled. 

Sam chuckled, “that’s Dean, he’s my older brother and a bit of a tease to those that find themselves here. Don’t get your hopes up kid, he’s got a reputation. So, Gabe was it?” Sam asked as he turned his head back to the man, “Dean and I can answer some questions, if you buy us some drinks.” 

Gabriel smiled, “consider it done. I’ll wait until your brother is done with his dance so we can all have a chat. Besides I think my brother may have found something he likes.” Gabriel nudged his younger brother whose face had become tinged red due to Dean catching him staring, he just couldn't look away. Sam was right, he was one hell of a tease. Green eyes, perfect lips, and one hell of a presence when he was performing.


End file.
